Complication
"Complication" by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D is the second opening theme of the ''Durarara!!'' anime, used in episodes 13-25. It was first released as the title track of the band's debut single. Three versions of the single were released in 2010: the regular single, a limited edition single that included a DVD, and an anime edition single. The anime edition single came with two cards: one of the promotional image for the anime, the other featuring Shizuo Heiwajima. The song was re-released in the band's 2011 album DRRROOKiEZ!! -ROOKiEZ is PUNK’D respect for DRRR!!- along with an acoustic reading of the song by Mamoru Miyano, voice actor for Masaomi Kida, and a "Complication" Durarara!! music video on the accompanying DVD. The song's music video and a track remix titled "Complication -still struggle version-" were included in the group's album From Dusk Till Dawn, released on July 25, 2012. "Complication" was again re-released on June 6, 2014, in an album by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D titled Anime Songs Best: U.S. Limited that included "DROP," the theme of the PSP game Durarara!! 3way standoff -alley-. On June 1, 2016, Toshiyuki Toyonaga released a Durarara!! medley comprised of "Uragiri no Yuuyake," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER" on the DVD included in his first mini-album, C"LR"OWN. Single Track List # Complication (コンプリケイション) 4:49 # Fortune 3:37 # BUMP ON da STYLE 4:09 # Complication (instrumental) # Fortune (instrumental) Anime Edition CD Track List # Complication (コンプリケイション) 4:49 # Fortune 3:37 # BUMP ON da STYLE 4:09 # Complication -TV Size Opening Ver.- 1:31 # Complication -TV Size Long Ver.- 1:55 Limited Edition DVD Track List # Complication (MUSIC VIDEO) Gallery Complication anime ed disk.jpg|Anime edition CD Butterfly Drrr card.jpg|First season Durarara!! card Complication Shizuo card.jpg|Shizuo Heiwajima card Complication single full cover.jpg|Full single album cover Complication anime ed full cover.jpg|Full anime edition album cover Lyrics (TV size) Kanji= 泣き出しそうな表情(かお)で憂う低い空 苛立ち混じりの唾を吐く 何もかもが壊れそうな不安抱いて明日に怯え 明後日ばっか見てたって答えは出ないことだってわかってる 限りなく広がる真っ白な明日に何を描く 現実が染め行く真っ暗な明日に何を描く もがき輝く 限りなく広がる真っ白な明日に何を描く 現実が染め行く真っ暗な明日に何を描く もがき輝く |-| Rōmaji= Nakidashisou na kao de ureu hikui sora Iradachi majiri no tsuba wo haku Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na fuan daite asu ni obie Asatte bakka mitetatte kotae wa denai koto datte wakatteru Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani wo egaku Mogaki kagayaku Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani wo egaku Mogaki kagayaku |-| English translation= The low sky grieves with a face that's about to cry I spit them out, mixed with my irritation Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter And looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me on an answer, I know that What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white? What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black? I struggle and shine What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white? What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black? I struggle and shine Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 泣き出しそうな表情(かお)で憂う低い空 する事もなく時間(とき)を削る 吐き出す場のない思いを飲み込んで 苛立ち混じりの唾を吐く 何もかもが壊れそうな不安抱いて明日に怯え 明後日ばっか見てたって答えは出ないことだってわかってる 限りなく広がる真っ白な明日に何を描く 現実が染め行く真っ暗な明日に何を描く もがき輝く 悩んでる自分がなんかダサくて じっとしてらんなくてバックレ やりたい事そんなもんないぜ 屋上でこっそり咥えるマイセン なんか楽しくねえ今日のサイゼ 心配そうな目で見てるマイメン 「泣いてないぜ」なんて吐いて 強がってみてもマジ辛いぜ 通いなれた薄暗い道路 やっとの思い買った iPod 上辺だけの薄っぺらい RAP 何故か重い薄っぺらの BAG 優しく暖かいはずの場所 重苦しくて開け放つ窓 重圧に押し潰されそうで 逃げ込んだいつもの公園 何もかもが壊れそうな不安抱いて明日に怯え 明後日ばっか見てたって答えは出ないことだってわかってる 限りなく広がる真っ白な明日に何を描く 現実が染め行く真っ暗な明日に何を描く もがき輝く 限りある僅かな時の中 ヘタクソな自分描け 今はまだそれでいい 限りなく広がる真っ白な明日に何を描く 現実が染め行く真っ暗な明日に何を描く もがき輝く 限りなく広がる真っ白な明日に何を描く 現実が染め行く真っ暗な明日に何を描く もがき輝く |-| Rōmaji= Nakidashi sou na kao de ueru hikui sora Suru koto mo naku toki wo kezuru Haki dasu ba no nai omoi wo nomikonde Iradachi majiri no tsuba wo haku Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na fuan daite asu ni obie Asatte bakka mitetatte kotae wa denai koto datte wakatteru Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani wo egaku Mogaki kagayaku Nayanderu jibun ga nanka dasakute Jitto shite ran nakute bakkure Yaritai koto sonna mon nai ze Okujou de kossori kuwaeru maisen Nanka tanoshiku nee kyou no saize Shinpaisou na me de miteru mai men "Naite nai ze" nante haite Tsuyogattemite mo maji tsurai ze Kayoinareta usugurai douro Yatto no omoi katta iPod Uwabe dake no usupperai rap Nazeka omoi usuppera no bag Yasashiku atatakai hazu no basho Omokurushikute akehanatsu mado Juuatsu ni oshitsubusaresou de Nigekonda itsumo no kouen Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na fuan daite asu ni obie Asatte bakka mitetatte kotae wa denai koto datte wakatteru Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani wo egaku Mogaki kagayaku Kagiriaru wazuka na toki no naka Hetakuso na jibun egake Ima wa mada sore de ii Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani wo egaku Mogaki kagayaku Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani wo egaku Mogaki kagayaku |-| English translation= The low sky grieves with a face that's about to cry Without ever doing so, it shaves off a moment Swallowing the thoughts with no place to be vomited I spit them out, mixed with my irritation Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter And looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me an answer--I know that What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white? What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black? I struggle and shine It's so lame for me to fret And I refuse to sit still as I play dumb There's nothing at all I want to do I stealthily hold a cigarette in my mouth on the rooftop Somehow, being at Saizeriya today isn't any fun I'm watching my main man with worried eyes Even if I lie, "I ain't crying!" And try to act tough, it seriously hurts I'm used to commuting through a dim highway The iPod I bought after a huge hassle Shallow rap that's got nothing more than a shiny surface A flimsy bag that's heavy for some reason The place that should be pleasantly warm Is oppressive, and I throw open a window I'm about to be flattened by heavy pressure In the usual park that I run away into Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter And looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me an answer--I know that What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white? What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black? I struggle and shine Draw a crappy-looking sketch of yourself Within a limited, cramped amount of time Right now, I'm still fine with that What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white? What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black? I struggle and shine What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white? What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black? I struggle and shine Trivia *Unlike Uragiri no Yuuyake, the previous opening song, this opening spells the characters' names in English. Category:Music